KagsDear Kagome's Twin Sister!
by Kags Dear
Summary: When Kagome come home form school one day she finds out that she has a twin sister! A PuertoRican twin sister! But what happens when this latina brings her spanish heat to these Japanese people? And what happens when she is such a partay animal!


**Kags-Dear and Kagome**

A/N: Yo yo yo! It's Kags-Dear! I changed my pen name from Sassy Kagome Chi Chan to Kags Dear 'cause that penname was so gosh darn long :O! And I like Kags-Dear better it's original and my own creation! Which makes it unique! Yay me! So I'm making a new story called Kags-Dear and Kagome. Why? Well I wanted to make a new character that wasn't just me but my random self. Now here's my definition of random.

**Random:** When a person acts like a Looney Tunes character. Or is just a plain werido...not kool...that's so not kool.

Now that's just awesome! Aren't I just so weridolicious? And no weridolicious is not a word it's a Kags-Dear world and it's mine:P. So this fic I hope doesn't get anyone mad or anything 'cause chu know I'm not just an ordinary Inuyasha fangirl...I'm an EXTREME Inuyasha fangirl!! Yeah take that Kikyo! You skank ass bitch! I hope you get gangbanged by Naraku, Jaken and ummmm Bob!!!!!!!!!! (I can't think of another yucky Inuyasha character so I made up Bob! And yes he will be staying with us for a long time a very very very long time ok readers he will be joining me in my little skits through-out this fic okies? Good!) Now Kags-Dear is Puerto-Rican, she is cute, has adorable words, (That I created! No Taking! Ask before you use them in your fics alright?) can dance something fierce, sing like a pop star and can make anybody bow down to her just by staring dead straight into ther face! (Just like me in real life!! Cheyeah I rule your skool!!!) So this fic is gonna be hilarious, yet adorable! Why? 'Cause that's what I do baby! And what I do is law in Kags-Dear world! So now enjoy!

**Summary:** Kagome comes home from school one day to find out that she has a Puerto Rican twin sister! But what happens when Kagome's twin sister can pass through the well and sence jewel shards? But not only that she has a wicked temper and an attitude that could put Inuyasha's bad boy attitude to shame? One hell of a disaster!! Bring in the reggeton music, beer and first aid kit it's time for Kags-Dear to take over the feudal era baby!!!!

**Discalmer:** I don't own Inuyasha...sighs Rumiko Takahashi does...lucky bitch... . ...

**Chapter 1:** Twin Sister?!

_'Come on...come on...come on clock let it be 2:20 already...'_, Kagome thought to herself. Kagome watched the red needle on the classroom clock slowly work it's way passed the number 5. She has been waiting to go home since her 7th period class. Why? You may ask. Well Kagome didn't want her 3 friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to try ther feedle attemps to once again try to hook Kagome up with the so-called school hunk Hojou...agian. Kagome contiuned to watch the crimson needle work it's way up toward the number 10.

_'Awwww come on! I've never seen such a slow moving clock before!! Kami I mean I need to leave please! Or my so called "best friends" will try and hook me up with that annoying boy Hojou again! Please just make the needle move faster!'_, Kagome thought angerliy.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Huh?"

Oh no it was them! Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi! They're coming right towards Kagome!

_'Oh no! They're coming right towards me!', _Kagome began to think franticly. So she began eye balling the clock once again.

_'Come on clock needle your almost there!!!'_

The needle past the number 11. It's almost there!!!

10, 9, 8, 7...

_'Come on! Almost there!!!!'_

Everything began to move in slow motion for Kagome. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were almost centimeters away from Kagome!! Oh god the horror!!! Make it stop!!!!

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!

The bell rang and Kagome grabbed her backpack and jetted out of the room and out of the school.

_'Finally I'm safe!!! Arigatou Kami-Sama!!',_ She thought happliy. **But** there was a twist in this part! Bum bum bum...Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were running right behind her!! Holy spork!!! (My word!)

"Good God!", Kagome yelled as she blasted away from them and made her way through the shopping district and near the shrine where she lived. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were right on her tail but our little Kagome outsmarted them by hiding behind a garbage can near Wac Donalds. (Like ewwww)

"Finally I'm safe!", Kagome exclaimed out loud as she made her way toward her home.

**_At Kagome's House..._**

Kagome walked up those long stairs up to her home. (Seriously how does she walk up all those stairs when she does go to school? She have alot of stamina! You go girl!)

She walked up to the front door and opened it and said "I'm home!"

"Hello dear how's your day at school today?", asked Kagome's mother. (Lets' call her Tammy okies? I don't know Kagome's mother's real name...I'm not sure anyone does)

"Ne it was ok I guess."

"That wonderful dear. Now guess what I have a huge surprise for you."

"Really? What is it mom?"

"Come in the living room and you'll find out"

Kagome raced into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Ok now wait here Kagome I'll check if "your surprise" is ready" said Tammy giddliy.

"Ok mom."

Tammy ran upstairs and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Are you ready dear?", Tammy asked to Kagome's "suriprise".

"Ummm yeah mom...do you think Kagome will like me?", asked the surprise.

"Of course dear just be yourself", answered Tammy sweetliy.

"Ok", said the surprise.

The bathroom door opened and the surprise walked downstairs behind Tammy and into the living room.

"Kagome..."

"Yes mom?"

"You ready for your surprise?"

"Yep!"

"Ok...you can come now dear."

A girl walked out from behind Tammy and blushed. She had on a salior fuku that was green and red. She had long black hair tied with red ribbons, had bunny ears on top of her head, and had a little baby purple backpack filled with crayons drawing pads and candy. But the shocking thing was she looked just like...Kagome?!

"Kagome I'm your twin sister Kags-Dear...", replied the girl shyliy.

00000000000000

**Kags-Dear's Space**

Well what did you think? I know short blah...blah...blah ! I heard it before but I tried and that's what counts! Did chu like my wittle bunny wunny ears? twiches my bunny ears I wuv them there so cuddly! So review and be nice in them. And ask me what you want in the next chappie I'm kinda having a writers block for this story sooooooo if you like this story help wittle Kags-Dear out ne?

-

-

-

-

-

Read&Review peoplez!!! -


End file.
